


Mueble

by Nathy_Marisson



Series: Soft - Luzplay [4]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Luzplay, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Solo están tratando de armar un mueble, no puede ser tan difícil.
Relationships: AuronPlay/LuzuGames
Series: Soft - Luzplay [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891825
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Mueble

—Oh dios, solo lee las malditas instrucciones.

Auron está muerto de la risa sentado en el suelo, lo que sólo aumenta el dolor de cabeza de Luzu a su lado, la maldita repisa es un dolor en el culo para el castaño quien se niega a leer las instrucciones que están en los dos idiomas que maneja bastante bien; español e inglés.

Compraron una repisa para poner cuadros, diplomas y recuerdos de sus viajes por el mundo, para que se viera más bonito en la sala de la casa, y en principio sería una divertida actividad en pareja, pero ninguno contaba que la mezcla entre madera, puertas, vidrio y los miles de tornillos, les complicara tanto la existencia.

¿Lo peor? Y lo más gracioso, es que Luzu se había tomado como reto personal el armar aquel mueble sin recurrir a las instrucciones que Auron amablemente –más bien por burla- le extiende cada vez que el otro maldice en inglés.

Le ha visto estar a nada de tomar el martillo y clavar los tornillos sobre la madera para armar aunque sea la base. Menos mal que no le ha dejado, que el mueble les salió bastantes euros y no es gracioso romperlo antes de usarlo como tal.

—Aleja esa hoja de mi vista Auron —se queja Luzu, alza la mano y tira al suelo la hoja con las instrucciones.

Auron levanta las manos como si fuera inocente, pero las carcajadas que salen de su boca no ayudan a que sea una imagen convincente.

Luzu suelta un largo suspiro dejando en el suelo los tornillos y la tabla que antes había intentado encajar en otra.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—El siempre calmado y conciliador Luzu está irritado por un mueble ¿Qué parte de esto no es gracioso?

—No ayudas.

—¡Sólo lee las instrucciones! —vuelve a reír con todas sus fuerzas afirmando su estómago con sus manos.

—¡No quiero!

—¡Luzu!

—Bien… —susurra de mala gana extendiendo su mano y recibiendo la hoja con las instrucciones.

Auron mantiene su mirada atenta a Luzu quien lee con el ceño fruncido, poco a poco su rostro se transforma del enojo a la confusión hasta llegar a la sorpresa.

En realidad era bastante fácil, si se sabe cómo hacerlo. Luzu mira al vació largos segundos antes de posar su mirada en el rostro intranquilo de Auron.

—Ganaste.

—No es una competencia…

Luzu levanta una ceja sin creerle.

—Pero si lo fuera yo habría ganado.

—Bitch.

—Eres un mal perdedor Luzu.

Luzu rueda los ojos y una sonrisa se posa en su rostro, de inmediato se pone en marcha para armar ahora sí el maldito mueble. Auron se acomoda con la espalda contra el sofá mirando como su pareja se concentraba, ahora más alegre, en aquella tarea, disfrutando como su sonrisa era la misma de un niño pequeño armando algún juguete nuevo.

La tarde pasó con ellos dos en su mundo, reducido a armar un pequeño mueble para la casa que comparten. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta vivir en negación.


End file.
